Unexpected Past
by Fanficfanatic67
Summary: A fifteen year old girl has been trained from early birth as a hunter...in heaven. She has something special about her given by her father. Another hunter who didn't know about her and because of this ability she was taught early on to obey orders of the Angels. On a demon hunt she runs into the one man she would have to kill... Dean Winchester.


"You must obey. This creature has attacked and slaughtered many of our own." Dillan demanded reaching his hand out towards a very strong fifteen year old girl.

"Yes sir." Nicole replied remembering the harsh lessons she was taught early on. With a swift motion Dillan's hand embraced Nicole's forehead. Its touch was very firm, as if from a born leaders hand until she vanished. Almost falling to her knees Nicole landed quickly on the rough soil and small rock. Carefully bringing her left hand to the side of her head she mumbled "Thanks for the warning." She had known about this demon for a while and what needed to be done. Matter of a fact it wasn't her first hunt. Nicole even at her young age had done plenty of killing, with angels or completely alone.

Automatically she reached behind her back sliding a silver angel blade away to be placed in front of her, hand gripping at it tightly. She needed to gather her thoughts fast so her eyes wandered at every crevice noticeable from her position. It was a warehouse of sorts. Wood crates with splinters standing out were placed underneath of foggy small window at her right side. In front of her the area very large with open space except for a long dark grey and green molded conveyor belt. It had wide chains thrown over top and around it, "Probably abandoned for years." She thought to herself. In the corners were specifically placed glass mirrors not entirely finished.

Nicole quietly walked towards the glass noticing a strange circle on the ground. Placing her pointer finger down upon it she already knew. "Holy oil." Mind traveling through thoughts as she saw the clots of blood inside the circle, obvious torture had taken place here, but Nicole didn't know whether it was for fun or to know heavens darkest secrets. A loud crash echoed throughout the building quickly forcing Nicole to get to her feet. She slightly jogged towards the noise, all senses fully on guard. The air grew thick and humid around her as she saw a bald dark skinned man in a dull blue and black suit. He was hovering over another older white man wearing a mechanic jumpsuit with a long slit in his throat. Nicole thrusted her body at the man only cutting a piece of his forearm before he threw her at the wall. Her head slammed on the crusted wall before the rest of her body did. The room spun for a moment but she stood ready to charge. She knew she would have to make the demon weak before she could destroy it. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immudus spiritus, onmis satnica potestas…"

"What are you doing bitch?" the Demon interrupted shaking its head at the incantation while its eyes flashed a bright red color. As she was close she threw a quick punch hitting him straight on the nose. It made the demons meat suit bleed but did not affect the demon as much as it hurt Nicole's hand. The demon itself tried to throw a hard punch, but failed when Nicole jumped back.

"Omnis incursio inferniis adversarii, omnis iegio, omnis congregato et secta diaboiica…" While she spoke the demon seemed as if it was having a seizure, but two other men entered the building. Nicole couldn't have been distracted now. She jammed her angel blade into him, his entire body lighting up gold like small firework sparklers. She turned her body behind the closest object hoping whatever or whoever didn't see.

"Sam, did you see that? Who took our kill?" Dean asked sternly with his hands in the air showing his confusion. His frustration was well deserved knowing that they had been on this hunt for a week driving ten hours just to arrive here.

"I don't know." His brother replied taking the first sigh and steps forward. He gave a sassy sort of look of concern. The mark of Cain had been removed from Dean for a few months now, the only stipulation was that Rowena got away with more power and the Book of the Damned. In Sam's big hand he held a special demon killing knife. In Deans hands he had his sawed off shot gun. Barrel pointed at the bodies on the ground or anything he was looking at. The bodies were right in front of the brothers now smell just starting to consume the air. They were both about to kneel down when a young teenager leaped out, to their surprise holding an angel blade to Deans throat.

"Who are you? Answer quickly." Nicole asked viciously.

"Woah. A little young to be holding something like that." Dean said looking towards Sam to make sure he was fine and no one jumped him.

"Please don't do anything to my brother." Sam genuinely asked hoping if he put it into words like that the young women would understand. He put his hands up the blade between four fingers.

"Are you hunters? That knife kills hells douches."

"Yeah, yeah we were on this case and you got here first." Sam said this when Nicole moved the blade away from Deans neck, but still on guard.

"Okay well good luck." She smiled trying to be polite; as she waved they saw red burns and pink scars across her hands.

"Hey, where'd you get those?"

"My boss, and stay out of my business." Nicole put her hands down prepared to leave. The angel blade sloppily wiped on her jeans.

"Wait who do you work for at your age?" Sam thoughts went wild of childhood memories, hunting at a young age his brother taking care of him more than anyone.

"Listen you want answers. I want to cut your hair." Nicole replied keeping a large distance away from the two men, as she noticed the slightly shorter man, more masculine in a way laugh at her aggressive sass. Dean placed his hand on his stomach giving Sam a harsh side smile trying to say she's right. "I'm Dean and this is Sam." Dean gestured his hand out to Sam about to say more when he was interrupted by Nicole.

"I'm Nicole, are you Dean, as in Winchester?" She looked slightly startled trying to stay calm as her eyes searched for all possible exits.

"Actually, yes, why?" Dean never received an answer Nicole bolted past them keeping low as she sprinted out the doors.

 **Chapter 2**

Dean tossed his hands in the air. "Why are we terrible at making friends?" Sam perched his lips tilting his head while patting his brother on the back to say he didn't know the answer jokingly. As Nicole entered the bright daylight she squinted not wanting to stop long. In the distance she could see a beautiful dark long Impala waiting just for her on the curb. When Nicole had any free time away from the angels she could research cars and read as many books as possible. She chuckled tapping on the window.

"Convenient and appealing." In her dark jeans Nicole fished for her Swiss knife, flicking at it she jammed it into the lock rotating it until she heard a clear click. The car roared out onto the road taking a harsh right.

"That sounds like my baby... Son of a bitch!" Dean screeched taking in gulps of air just to keep himself standing. Sam turned almost a full circle, mind racing as to who would want to steal the car.

"Was it the girl?"

"Was it the girl? No, geek boy because there's just a crowd of people around other than her!" Dean and Sam began to walk quickly weight shifting forward on the side walk. Sam not wanting to speak or dampen the mood his brother was already in.

Not more than seven blocks away a small square like shaped bar gave out waves of music at the door. She stepped out of the car gathering two twenties prepared to give it to anyone cheap enough to let her stay. Nicole was surprisingly the same height as many other females inside, keeping quiet until she reached an empty booth. The red plastic cracked around the outer edges squishing beneath her but the cushion was fitting for a somewhat nice bar. The long wooden counter reflected the dull light and the wine glasses in six rows above it drawing the eye into the vicarious alcohols. People filled the floors only one standing out, the waitress walked towards Nicole long blonde curled hair making her bright circular rainbow necklace jump out at people. Her denim short skirt held tight to her thin legs leading to her dark purple tank top. She clunked on gum annoyingly loud, her mouth gaping open when she was ready to speak. " Are you under age?" Quickly Nicole felt her hand shove the twenties at her smiling as politely as she could.

"Just one glass of anything strong." The waitress scoffed walking away scuffing her feet along the floor. Her mind traveled as she tapped her legs to the beat of Led Zeppelin's Houses of the Holy. She thought about how she didn't want to return to heaven or tell the angels about her encounter with the Winchesters. "Uh. Beast with wings... Zane. When are you going to bring me back?" She searched around the dull lights expecting to get dizzy and appear in front of angry followers of God or the new best thing, but nothing happened but a loud clink and slap of a glass hitting her table. "Thank you."

Dean slapped Sam hard more than once on his shoulder and stomach creating a loud echo on his muscle. " There she is! What a sight for sore eyes you are. No one touches you again." Dean kept his eyes peered on the car making sure there wasn't any damage to his most prized possession.

"Are you done?" Sam asked sarcastically trying to hide his smile. He tossed his long angel blade into the car placing his gun behind his back held with his jeans.

"Ifs she's in there I'm just going to send her to the principals office." Dean stomped his way into the bar, Sam directly at his side. It didn't take much time for Nicole to take off her jacket letting it rest around her arm as she jumped out of the seat to leave. A big sting gave a thud to her shoulder, a firm somewhat freckled hand gripping it tight. Her eyes widened but she didn't dare retaliate or show anymore emotion then she already had or even simply draw attention to herself.

"We've got stories to share." Sam said while Dean intimidatingly stood tall above her pushing her step by step outside. "Why are you hunting?"

"It's my job, sorry about taking your 67, now let me go." she struggled in Deans grip trying to hide her back story.

"Yeah we know it's your job and if you were older and different I'd shoot you." Dean calmed himself knowing he needn't hurt a girl.

"Please just tell us who makes you do this." Sam pressed the conversation his way noticing something pinkish revealing itself under Nicole's jacket she was holding.


End file.
